


Devil's whore

by Kindred



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 10 Plagues, Dark Harry Hart, Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Hurt Eggsy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Eggsy, Protective Harry Hart, Shower Sex, Smitten Harry Hart, The reaping au, Virgin Eggsy Unwin, devil harry hart, not between Eggsy and Harry, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Harry Hart was called to a town where they have the 10 plagues Egypt on their door step.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had a headache, he was achy and tired he spent most of the morning looking through the missing teen’s records, from Hospital records to police records. The more he read about the boy more he felt sorry for him, father died when he was just a baby and then his mother spiralled out of control took drugs and spent most of her days pissed out of her skull. She then married the town’s arse hole, it was any wonder why the boy reacted the way he did.

He sighed as he looked at the files in the car seat next to him; the town has dubbed him the Devil’s whore. Many of the people in the town spat at Harry’s feet when he spoke the boy’s name, saying that they should have sorted him out years ago. He wasn’t sure what to make it, he was accused of poisoning the town’s water turning it red as if it was blood, and then there was the murder of his Step-father. To Harry thought no great loss, he reached down to pick up the files and groaned at the pain in his shoulder and lower back “Shit.” He whisperers as he snatched the folder and sat back in his seat, he sighed as he rubbed his eyes. The morning he was knees deep in the town’s files and local superstition and the afternoon was spent running from a herd of stampeding cows. Groaning again he got out of the car and headed into the hotel.

The woman behind the desk looked up at the man who is covered in mud the sleeve of his jacket missing and his glasses where handing off his face and his hair looked a little out of place. “Are you alright Mr Hart?” The receptionist asked  
“Yeah, I’m good.” He tells her, as he takes his room key and walks to the lift up to his floor. He looks at himself in the mirror and flinches as he lifted his free hand and put his hair back to normal, or the best he could. Pulling his glasses off his face he looked at the broken arm and just threw it behind him, and looked up as the lift open letting him out onto his floor. 

He sighed as he as he rubbed his eyes reaching his hotel room he stopped when someone calls his name “Mr Hart.” He sighs and hangs his head between his shoulders; he hated this small town everyone seems to know who he is and what he is there for. He turns to face the woman stood at her door “What happen to you?” She asked   
“Herd of cows they got scared by something and started a stampeding.” He told her, she looked him up and down and then sneered at him.  
“Are those the same cows that ran into town and then died?” She asked Harry shivered as he remembered watching the cows start foaming at the mouth and their eyes bursting.   
“Yeah, those cows.” He frowned at her   
“Is that whore’s fault his mother should have fixed him years ago.” She spat at his feet and then turned on her heels and walked away from him. 

Harry shook his head and turned the key into the lock and walked into his room, he stopped dead in his tracks and stares at the teen sat on his bed. He didn’t look like he was the cause of the so call plagues that have befallen on this small town and he doesn’t look like a killer either he just looks like a scared teen. “How did you get in here?” Harry asked as he looked out his room and sees that the corridor was empty. He closed the door quickly and looked back at the teen, the photos didn’t do him any justice his eyes were a rich bright turquoise, not a normal colour, but they were captivating.  
“I climbed through the window.” He told him, there was sadness in his voice as Harry walked around the bed and pulled the chair from the desk placed it in front of the teen and then sat down.

He looked him up and down; Eggsy was just as covered in mud and dirt as he was. He was dirty his clothes torn and there was blood on his shirt, Harry couldn’t tell if it was his or someone else. “I should call the local sheriff,” Harry told him, the teen looked up at him and blinked at him.   
“Then why don’t you?” He asked…good question…Harry thought “I didn’t kill my step-father and I didn’t poison the town’s water and or anything else they have come with…”   
“I know Eggsy I know.” He tells them softly “They can all be easily explained, a drum of toxic waste spilt and spilt its contents into the river. It turned red and it didn’t just kill any wildlife that used the water but it killed your step-father.” Eggsy looked and smiled weakly at him and then looked down into his lap.   
“They are calling me the devil’s whore.” The teen whispered the older man frowned and rubbed the back of his head.  
“I heard, Why?” He asked  
“I was made to carry the Lucifer’s child.” Eggsy tells him without missing a beat he pulls his ripped hoodie off and then pulls what’s left of his dirty and bloody shirt off and stands to show him the tattoo on the small of his back. It was a circle with a cross going through it, it sparked a memory for Harry something from his dreams. “I was marked from the day I was born.” Eggsy whispered, “It got darker and darker as I got older.” 

Harry frowned as he reached out and touched the birthmark on the small of his back; he gasped and pulled his fingers back as if he was shocked by it. He looked down at his fingers and sees the tips were burned. Eggsy turned around and looked at the older man and blinked at him as he saw them blistered. Harry stood up quickly when he sees the wound on Eggsy’s side “What happen?” He asked   
“Dean.” Came the whispered as Harry touched the jagged scare, the teen hissed at the touch. It was still healing but it looked red and sore, it looks like it should be deeper but it was shallow.  
“What was he trying to do?” Harry asked as he licked his lip as he kept his hands on the young man’s skin. Eggsy felt his breathing hitch in his chest as Harry’s hand slid over his stomach. “Eggsy what was he trying to do?”   
“You won’t believe me.”

The dark haired man looks up at him and stared into those bright eyes, Eggsy was breathing faster as he realised how close Harry was to him. He could smell Harry’s aftershave it was warm comforting and Eggsy realised that is the first time he felt safe in days. “Try me?” Harry asked gently as he reached up and stroked the side of the teen’s face and then cupped his cheek.   
“It’s a town tradition, it goes back to when the Black Death was killing people. If anyone is born with that birthmark they have to be cleansed before their 18th birthday.” Harry frowned as he rubbed his thumb over the teen’s cheekbones. “My mum didn’t want me to go through it as a child, though it would cause too many mental issues.” He snorts   
“Cleansed?” He asked he didn’t like the sound of that.  
“Dean was getting ready to take me the church where I would be baptized again.” Harry frowned  
“Doesn’t sound so bad?” He asked, the teen smiled sadly and shook his head.  
“They would have held me down until I almost past out, then I would have been pulled free from the ice cold water and the father would burn the birthmark off and carved the word of god into my back. Then a man was chosen and he would…” He stopped and shook his head closing his eyes as tears rolled down cheeks. “B-But I escaped and he came after me.”   
“Dean?” Harry asked   
“Yeah and his friends. I ran into the river to try and escape from them but Dean followed me in and we started to fight and he stabbed me.” Eggsy whispered, Harry took a step back and looked at him in horror that this town would do something like this. “I-I don’t remember much after that.” He whispered, “I ran, that is all I remember doing and hiding in the empty hotel.”   
“We have to tell the sheriff!” He said, standing up and knocking over the chair and turning to the desk grabbing his phone.  
“He’s one of them.” Eggsy tells him, Harry froze the phone pressed to his ear “I can’t even go to my mum.” He whispered Harry puts the phone down and then turned to look at him. “You are the only one I can trust Mr Hart, please help me.” 

‘Please help me’ the beautiful boy whispered to him, Harry felt like this is his world this beautiful young man. There are so many reasons why he shouldn’t be thinking about shagging the teen against any surface in this room, or going down to that church and having his way with him there, just to piss off the locals. He sat back down on the bed his hand to his mouth; he didn’t know what to make of this “You must be starving how about I order room service?” He asked, Eggsy sucked in a deep breath and looked at the older man. “I will only order one meal.” He tells him   
“Thank you but I’m not hungry.” He told him, Harry frowned at him and pressed his hand to his forehead.   
“You’re a little warm; maybe your wound is infected.” Eggsy closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling Harry’s touch on his skin.   
“M-May I use your shower?” He asked, Harry, looked up and blinked at him.   
“Yeah go ahead.” He watched the teen disappear into the bathroom, he didn’t know what he was going to do the whole reason he was hired was to find this teen and bring him in. But now all he could think about was holding the poor boy and promising to take his pain away.  
“Mr Hart.” Harry looked up at the voice and saw Eggsy was stood there naked as the day he was born…fuck…he thinks as he looks him up and down, the teen looks at him and bites his bottom lip.  
“Harry c-call me, Harry.” He swallows a lump in his throat as he watches the teen blush.   
“Could I stay with you, I don’t want to be alone anymore.” He whispered, feeling as if his tongue was dry as a bone he got up from the bed and walked over to him. “I please Harry can I stay with you.”

He reached out and placed his hands on the man’s chest and helped Harry’s wrecked jacket off his shoulders. “Are you trying to seduce me?” Harry asked it was those bright turquoise orbs that made Harry fall hard for the teen.   
“I don’t think I need to,” Eggsy whispered, Harry sighed as he cupped the teen’s face and leaned down and kissed him on the lips.   
“Get in the shower, I will join you.” He whispered softly in his ear. Eggsy leans back and looks up at him “When I leave tomorrow morning you will be coming with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was doomed the moment he entered this town, which he figured out by the case that was dropped onto his lap at the last moment. He was due for leave when Merlin showed him the file on Eggsy, and the name of the town he has heard it before but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember where. It wasn’t until he remembered it from one of those dreams he has been having since he was a boy. He never could really remember anyone or anything about the dreams but as he got older the dreams become clearer he saw the name of the town he saw faces clear as day. But it was only in this last week that he saw Eggsy’s face in his dream as the boy who needed his help.

Now he was alone in a hotel room with Eggsy that had him sealed his doom and their fates. He laughs at the title the town’s people gave the teen the Devil’s Whore that is just crazy, this 18-year-old isn’t the Devil’s whore he is just a poor sweet lad that had been a label by the batshit town because of a birthmark. But right now he doesn’t care if he was the devil himself because he is about to claim the most beautiful creature he has ever met. He enters the bathroom and sees Eggsy under the shower the teen stood there wishing away the mud and dirt off his body. 

He didn’t understand what made him feel this lustful over the teen he felt like there is an itch under his skin to take him, claim him and hid him away from all those who wish to harm him. Harry undressed leaving his clothes on the ground as his focus stays on Eggsy naked form. The bright-eyed teen smiled at him and held out his hand to him “You coming to Harry?” He asked as he leaned against the shower wall. Harry licked his lips as he watched the last of the bubbles slide off his body, he stepped into the shower and up to Eggsy pushing him up against the wall of the shower, his cock hard and aching like he had never felt before.   
“Eggsy.” He whispered his name as if it was a pray, his hands cupped the young man’s face, he didn’t know if he could stand to wait any longer he needs to be inside of him. Eggsy smiled at him a pure and bright cheeky smile that light up his whole face that made Harry’s cock twitch.

The young man presses his fingers to Harry’s lips and then kisses him lightly and then turned around and bent his body out towards him “I want to feel it.” He told him “I want to feel all of you.” He told him, Harry didn’t wait for a second longer to grasp Eggsy’s hips and gently pushed himself into the young man. Eggsy, let out a hiss as he felt the man stretch him open with his cock “Harry!” He whimpered as he felt the burn. Eggsy guessed he should have let the man parped him but he wanted the pain of being stretched and the burn, he wanted it all to feel something other than fear and loneliness and Harry was willing to offer all the things he wanted love, comfort and safety. 

Harry pressed his face into the teen’s shoulder blades and kissed his back nipping at the pale peach flesh. They stood still Harry breathing heavily, Harry groaned at the tight squeeze around his cock “Fuck.” He growled as he started to rock his hips. Eggsy moaned and as Harry started to pull his hips back dragging his cock out of the teen’s body and then slam it back in hard enough to make Eggsy cry out as he sees stares in his eyes.   
“Fucking hell Harry!” Young man sobbed as he pushed his hips back to meet with the Harry thrust.

Both of them lost in their pleasure as the heat started too coiled in both of their stomach and Harry wanted to see Eggsy’s face as the teen’s orgasm shook through him. He pulled out quickly and spun the young man around enough to make Eggsy dizzy and pushed him against the tiled wall and lifted him up and pushed back into him and started too pounded into him as he grips the young man’s hips. Eggsy cried out Harry’s name as his orgasm shook through him he could still feel the thick cock move within him hitting his prostate dead on making him see more than stars. Harry had to watch Eggsy’s face he couldn’t take his eyes off him as he stretched his throat back as his body twitched in his arms. Harry didn’t give up his punishing thrust, even as he felt those walls tighten around him making him groan and he found himself spilling into the beautiful young man with a growl of his name. They stood there holding each other as the hot spray from the shower covered them. After a while, they untangled themselves from each other Harry still kissing Eggsy’s shoulders. He then steps out of the shower and helps Eggsy out who was still trembling as he dried him and then himself “You okay darling?” Eggsy looked up at him his eyes glassy.   
“Yes.” He whispered, smiling the older man took the young man to his bed, to make love to him again. He didn’t want to sleep he just wanted to watch Eggsy writhe under him in pleasure until they both pass out. 

Hours later…  
They lay on the bed together after the teen was resting his head on Harry’s chest. Playing with a patch of his chest hair with fingers, both were torn out Eggsy body felt heavy and fill as he felt Harry’s cum leak out of him “Can I leave you?” He asked softly, Harry looked down at him as he ran his fingers though Eggsy hair. He chuckled at the teen and kissed the top of his head.  
“I’m not planning on leaving you here in this hell town.” He told him, Eggsy looked up at him and beamed as his eyes sparkling at him. “I said I would take you home with me didn’t I?” He smiled softly as he strokes the teen’s flushed cheeks. Eggsy pushed himself up and crawled up the man’s body leaving tails of kisses as he made his way up to his lips. He then saddled Harry’s hips and looked down at him; the older man looked up into those eyes that made him felt lost as he reached up and stroked the youthful face “You are beautiful Eggsy, I don’t know if you are a gift from God or the Devil. Either way, I don’t care.” The teen smiled at him and kissed the palm of Harry’s hand.  
“You promise me you will take me from this town?” He asked, Harry, couldn’t help but feel was making a deal of some sorts, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as long as he has Eggsy. 

He ran his fingers down Eggsy’s arm down to his wrist and frowns at the burn on the teen’s wrist; blinking at the mark he could swear it was a small start. “Did they do this to you?” He asked him, he couldn’t say he remembered seeing it before but he was a little busy at the time to notices a mark on his wrist. Eggsy looked at it and frowns, he sat up straighter as he looked down at his wrist and rubbed the mark. He let out a small laugh as he let his hands drift down to his stomach while his other hand ran through his hair. Harry couldn’t understand why was so funny as he watched the young man’s small laugh turned into hysterical laughter. “Eggsy?” Harry asked as he watched the tears run down the teen’s eyes.   
“T-They have no idea that you are… Oh, my god, do you have any idea who you are?” Eggsy had tears running down his cheeks as he sat there on top of Harry.   
“What are you talking about?” Harry asked him, Eggsy looked down at him and tilted his head as he rubbed his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip.  
“You’re the devil Harry.”

The man was quiet as he looked up at those striking eyes and wipes away the tears that spilt from it. “Is that what it means?” He asked him, Eggsy nodded as took Harry’s wrist and showed him the same mark.   
“I should have known. The moment I first saw you Harry I-I knew you from my dreams.” Harry doesn’t feel panic or worry he wondered if he should feel something other than calm and happy.  
“I saw you in my dreams too.” He smiled, as he pulls the teen back down to kiss him. Eggsy kissed him back as he felt more tears burn his eyes, pulling back Eggsy looked at him with worry.   
“W-What are we going to do now?” He asked,  
“Get married,” Harry said, as he placed his hand on the teen’s hips and moved him so his newly woken cock could slip back into him. Eggsy gasps his eyes widen as his whole body shivered, the teen whimpered as he felt his own body react to Harry entering him again.   
“Yes.” He whined “Yes, yes, yes!” He sobbed as he started to rock himself on the man’s cock.  
“Yes to me or to my cock?” The man asked as watched Eggsy sit back up and kept moving.   
“Both.” He cried, Harry growled as he spun them both around and pressed his boy out on the bed and held his hand as he started to fuck him again.

Eggsy had passed out in Harry’s arms and the man smiled as he pulled out of him and kissed the teen’s stomach. “I will protect you both.” Sitting up and covered Eggsy with a blanket and then slipped from the bed to get dressed, he made a quick call to Merlin and told him he is going on holiday and not to dump any more cases on him. His friend laughed at him and said: “Finally figured it out then.” Harry was quiet and sighs as he walks to the window and freezes as he sees bodies lying in the street, he blinks and looks back at Eggsy who is curled up sleeping peacefully.   
“Just send in a cleaning crew.”   
“What did you think would happen, Harry? Or should I say, boss. The moment you took the chosen child to your bed and planted your seed in him the whole of that town would die.” Merlin tells him, Harry frowns as he looks down the street to see more dead bodies.   
“I’m not angry Merlin, it just unexpected.”   
“Enjoy your honeymoon.”


End file.
